In need of a title Ideas?2
by Inquisitive1
Summary: AU. No vampires no slayers. Angel has a secret that effects everyone in Sunnydale. First 7 Chapters up.
1. Title Page

Title: Untitled (Ideas?)  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Email: inquisitive1@angelfire.com  
Rating: PG13 overall  
Distribution: My site (Sooner or later) http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction  
Disclaimer: Only characters that are mine are the ones you don't recognize.  
Summary: AU no vampires no Slayers. Angel's human and has a secret. A secret that affects everyone in Sunnydale.  
Notes: Anyone have any ideas on what this should be called email me at inquisitive1@angelfire.com 


	2. Prologue to Chapter 2

Prologue  
Early 1985?  
Thirteen year old Liam Angelus 'Angel' Sullivan watches his father   
pace and his mother frown. 'Wonder what I did this time? Dad looks pissed'  
Moira Sullivan looks at her husband then seeing his anger she turns   
to her son "Angel honey your father and I have discussed it and   
we have decided that it would be for the best if you went to a school we found in Ireland."  
"What?!" Angel explodes "Ireland?! What about my friends?"  
"You'll make new friends" John Sullivan replies "You need structure.   
You've screwed up this time boy"  
"I've been good Mom" Angel protests  
"Honey go get packed up. I put the list of things you'll need on   
your desk. The flight leaves at noon."  
"What about Darla, Spike and Dru? Can't I at least say good bye."  
"No"  
"What? Why not?"  
"Don't argue with your mother boy. GO" John yells  
Angel scowls walking out of the room  
"John are you sure this is for the best?" Moira asks  
"We have no choice. Liam is thirteen. We agreed that he'd never   
know the truth. He won't have any contact with her."  
"But John"  
"Its decided. The boy will be on the flight at noon" John storms out of the livingroom  
Moira sits down "Oh Angel my little boy." she sighs "What now?"  
  
Chapter 1  
5 years later  
Eighteen year old Angel pales as he reads the letter in his father's desk  
'Dearest Angel,  
I don't know if your getting these but I just want to write to   
you. I miss you. More so as I sit here feeling our baby move inside me.'  
Angel pauses his brow furrowed  
'I should go. I love you darling Angel ~Darla'  
Angel stares at the letter in his hand noting the date. He shoves   
the letter in his pocket opening his father's desk he searches for more letters.  
"What are you doing?!" John bellows entering the study to find   
his son searching through his desk.  
Angel looks up his eyes angered "I think I should be asking you   
that" Angel takes the letter out of his pocket "you stole the letters   
Darla sent me." he says his voice hard  
"What's going on?" Moira demands joining her husband she pales   
seeing the anger and hatred in her son's brown eyes. She notices   
the letter in her son's hand "Angel"  
"How could you do this?!" Angel demands looking at his mother  
"Sweetie we were looking out for you" Moira says nervously "You were 13."  
"Was she pregnant?" Angel asks  
Moira nods  
Angel closes his eyes taking a deep breath allowing his anger and   
disbelief to settle. He opens his eyes "I will never forgive either   
of you" he says brushing past his parents "Ever"  
"Listen here boy" John grabs his son's arm  
Angel glares at his father pulling his arm out of his father's   
grasp "What Dad? More lectures of how I'm not the perfect son?"  
"You were 13 Liam. You and Darla never should have been having   
sex." John says "Dennis and Janine didn't even want Darla to go to term."  
Angel winces  
"But as much as your mother and I disapproved of the actions you   
two took we convinced them otherwise. We all agreed, even Darla,   
that we wouldn't tell you. We were looking out for you."  
"Honey we're sorry if we hurt you. We just thought it was for the   
best. I know it seems like it was wrong but at the time it was right."  
"Right or wrong you had no right to do this" Angel says storming out of the study  
  
Hour later  
Moira knocks on Angel's door entering she finds his laying on his   
bed staring at the ceiling "Angel"  
"I can't believe you of all people would lie to me Mom" he says without looking at her.  
"I never wanted to hurt you Angel. I just thought it would be for   
the best." Moira sets the box on the bed "When Darla ranaway Janine   
was going to throw this stuff away. I managed to convince her to   
let me keep them just in case Darla returned or you found out."   
Moira walks to the door "I'm sorry Angel"  
"What did Darla have?" Angel asks sitting up  
Moira smiles "You have a daughter"  
Angel nods "Where is she?" he asks blinking back tears  
"The lawyer found her a family in California. He said they were   
a good couple with another child a few years older."  
"So she's happy?"  
"I believe so" Moira answers "Why don't you get some rest and we'll   
talk some more later." Moira says walking out of the room.  
Angel opens the box picking up a picture of he, Darla, Spike and   
Drusilla playing out in the snow. He smiles setting the picture   
aside. He removes a bound journal opening the first page he reads   
the dedication 'To Angel Love Darla.' he turns the page reading the date 'February 2, 198-'  
'Dear Angel,  
Probably wondering why I'm writing in a diary huh? Well I have   
some news that I thought would sound better on paper before I tell   
you. I don't know why but its hard to even think these thoughts... I'm 13'  
Angel smiles almost seeing Darla shrug as she writes  
'OK the news... I'm pregnant. Wow pregnant. Never thought I'd see   
myself write those words. I went to the doctor the other day and   
he called back. Boy did Mom and Dad flip out.  
I bet you and your parents will.'  
"If they had told me yeah" he mutters going to the next page.  
'February 3  
Oh Angel its horrible. My parents are so angry. They said that   
I can't see you anymore. They want me to get an abortion.'  
Angel winces  
'I told them no. Its our baby and not their choice but ours.'  
Angel flips through the pages coming to the day he left  
'February 10,  
Oh Angel I miss you. I know our parents have been talking. I heard   
Mom say that you were sent away.  
Where are you? They won't tell me. I wish you'd call. I have so much to tell you.'  
Angel notice a bundle of letters in the box. Marking his spot in   
the journal he sets it aside picking up the letters. He opens the first one.  
'February 12,  
Angel where are you? I've called your house. I've called Spike   
and Dru. Are you mad at me? Anyway Mom and Dad are sending me to   
live with a cousin in LA. Your parents won't tell me anything either.   
Your Mom said that if I wanted to write you she'd make sure you got them.'  
"Five years too late." Angel mutters. He sets the letters aside picking up the journal  
'February 20,  
I am so sick. Mom said it'll last for a few months. I miss you...   
and home. I like LA well enough its just so hot that I get sick.  
I wish you were here Angel. I miss you.'  
  
Few hours later  
Angel glances at the clock "Almost midnight" he turns the page   
reading the date "Around the time the letter Dad had in his desk was dated"  
'April 25,  
I am so hating this weather right now. I'm nauseous, dizzy, overweight   
and always eating. But something so cool happened last night.  
The baby moved. It was so cool. Kinda like it was saying hi.'  
Angel smiles 'Wish I'd been there.'  
'I miss you Angel.'  
  
Early morning  
Angel barely glances at his father as he pours himself a cup of coffee  
"Angel" John says gruffly  
Angel remains silent as he sips his coffee.  
"Angel did you have a good sleep?" Moira asks  
"Up most of the night."  
"John don't you have something to say to Angel" Moira prods  
John sighs "Liam I am sorry for not telling you. In hindsight I   
should have. I just thought I was doing what was best for everyone."  
"Oh yes and putting up your granddaughter for adoption without telling me was for the best."  
"You were underage" John shrugs  
"You should have asked me. God Dad you don't even get it." he laughs   
harshly "Why am I not surprised"  
"What's to get? Your 18 Liam move on. You'll have more kids."  
"Dad this isn't about age or the fact I have a kid out there I'm   
never going to know. Its about you"  
"What about me?" John demands  
"You always assume things"  
"What did you think Liam?! You think I was going to let you destroy your life that way?"  
"Dad I would have most likely agreed to the adoption. What I mean   
is that you assume what everyone else thinks and feels. I know Darla   
and I would never have lasted... not just because of our age but   
we were too close as friends." Angel sighs "You and I don't get   
along... I've accepted that. But I'd wish you'd learn a lesson from   
this... but I doubt you will." Angel walks out of the kitchen  
"John?"  
"Not now" John retorts folding his newspaper up.  
  
Chapter 2  
New York: 1996?  
"Dad I am not going to take over the company. I have no interest   
it. Why do you think I avoided getting a degree in business" Angel says pouring himself a drink  
"You are my only child Liam. When I retire you will take over."   
John insists "And that is final"  
"NO it isn't" Angel throws the glass at the wall "I am sick of   
this" he yells "I don't want anything to do with the company."  
"Liam this has been in our family for generations." John reminds.   
He runs his fingers through his hair "I will make you a deal."  
"What kind?"  
"I will totally step down."  
"No"  
"Liam"  
"Stop calling me that"  
"Your name is Liam"  
"Only to you. Everyone else calls me Angel."  
"Liam" John says ignoring his son's glare "I want the company to   
stay in the family. I want you to turn it over to your kids."  
Angel winces "Planning that too Dad" he says sarcastically  
"Liam I am trying to give you a future."  
Angel snorts "Yeah Dad" he pours himself another drink "We both   
know you'd never step down." he frowns "If I were to agree there would be stipulations."  
"What kind?"  
"I will run the company in name and stock only. I will have nothing to do with it day to day."  
"Liam"  
"Unless I change my mind. If I don't you hire someone to do the   
day to day." Angel says "I want a complete agreement that my personal   
life will be kept out of the spotlight. I will be Liam Sullivan   
in business only. I can keep my own interests."  
"Drinking and sluts why am I not surprised."  
Angel ignores his father "And the biggest stipulation and most important"  
"What?" John asks warily  
Angel looks at his father head on "You tell me who adopted my daughter."  
John stares at his son "Liam son you can't be serious"  
"I am Father." Angel says "That's the deal"  
"Son she's been adopted. You can't barge into her life."  
"I'm not going too." Angel crosses his arms over his chest "You and Mom signed the papers."  
"Liam she's got a family. You don't need to add this to your already insane life."  
"Because of everything I need to do this Dad." Angel rubs his neck   
"Dad do you have any idea what its like for me? I'm 23 and I have   
a 10 year old daughter I've never seen and know nothing about.  
I've done everything I can to make it up to myself. Dad all I want   
is to know what she looks like. What she's like. Even if I do find   
her I doubt I'd even tell her who I am. I don't want to ruin her   
life... I just want to know she's OK." Angel looks at his father   
"I just want to see her. She's my daughter" he shoves his hands   
in his pockets walking out of the room  
John stares after his son touched by his words  
"Hi honey" Moira greets walking into the study "Did you and Angel get into another argument?"  
John shrugs "He agreed to my proposal with a few stipulations"  
"Please tell me its not bikini day."  
'I wish.' "One of his stipulations is that he wants to know where the girl is."  
"Oh dear" Moira sits down "John you can't go disturb her life."  
"He said he doesn't want too. He just wants to know where she is.   
He said he most likely won't tell her who he is." John sighs "I   
don't want to lose the company but the girl has her own life how can I interrupt it."  
"See what you can find out from the lawyer." she suggests "He might know."  
  
That evening  
Angel opens his apartment door to find his father standing there   
"Here to yell at me some more?"  
John shakes his head handing Angel a piece of paper "Hank and Joyce   
Summers adopted her a few days after she was born. Her name is Dawn"  
Angel takes the paper "Dad"  
"Liam just promise me you'll be careful. She's only ten. Even if   
she knows she's adopted it might confuse her"  
"I don't think I'd tell her."  
John nods "Hank and Joyce just divorced. Joyce has custody of both   
girls. Joyce moved the girls to Sunnydale California and opened   
a gallery. Addresses and numbers are written down" John turns around  
"Dad... thanks"  
"Good luck son"  
Angel closes the door smiling at the piece of paper "Dawn" he says "my daughter's name is Dawn."  
  
A week later: Sunnydale, CA: Summers home  
Joyce Summers enters her house "Girls I'm home"  
"We're in the kitchen Mom" 16 year old Buffy calls  
Joyce enters the kitchen to find 10 year old Dawn doing her homework   
while Buffy reads a magazine eating a snack.  
"Hi Mommy" Dawn grins  
"Hey punkin" Joyce kisses Dawn's forehead  
"Why are you home?" Buffy asks "I thought you had a meeting"  
"I do. I just came home to check on you."  
"We're fine Mom" Buffy says rolling her eyes "Now go do whatever you need to do."  
Joyce smiles "I'll be back in a couple hours."  
  
20 mins later  
Joyce enters her office at the gallery to find a tall darkhaired   
man looking at a picture of Dawn and Buffy "You must be Mr Angelus. I'm Joyce Summers."  
Angel smiles "Hope you don't mind" he nods at the picture "I uh   
find family pictures fascinating... probably since my own avoids them at all costs"  
"Oh its fine. What can I do for you Mr Angelus?" she asks sitting down  
"Mrs Summers when we spoke I wasn't quite honest about why I wanted to meet with you."  
"Oh?"  
"I didn't know if you'd meet with me if I told you my full name."  
"Why?"  
Angel sits down looking at his hands and then at Joyce. "My full   
name is Liam Angelus Sullivan. I'm your daughter Dawn's biological father."  
"What?"  
"Mrs Summers I can explain"  
Hearing his tone Joyce nods "Explain then"  
"I'm not here to barge in on Dawn's life. I just... I don't know   
it hard to explain" he stands shoving his hands into his pockets   
"I was 13 when my parents suddenly shipped me off to boarding school   
in Ireland. I had no idea why until I was 18. That's when I found   
out Darla had been pregnant." he looks at Joyce "I came to see you   
because I had hoped you'd tell me about her."  
"You aren't going to try and get custody of her?"  
"No. I'm 23 I can barely keep myself in line. I just didn't want   
to spend the rest of my life wondering about my daughter."  
After a few seconds Joyce nods "Dawn is into writing and drawing"  
  
Later  
"Mrs Summers thank you."  
"Mr Sullivan why don't you want Dawn to know who you are? I'm curious."  
"She's happy" he shrugs "Why ruin it."  
Joyce sees the sadness in his eyes "How long are you staying in town Mr Sullivan?"  
"Angel. For a while. I'm not sure."  
"Why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow night." Joyce suggests.   
Seeing him about to protest she continues "We don't have to tell   
the girls who you are. You can meet them and get to know Dawn."  
"Are you sure? I don't want to cause any trouble Mrs Summers"  
"You aren't. Besides Dawn loves meeting new people. Buffy is another matter but she'll deal."  
"If your sure"  
"I am" Joyce says sternly "And call me Joyce" she scribbles on   
a piece of paper. "Dinners at 6:30"  
"I'll see you then" Angel smiles faintly  
  
TBC... What do you think? 


	3. Chapters 3 to 5

Title: Untitled (Ideas?)  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Email: inquisitive1@angelfire.com  
Rating: PG13 overall  
Distribution: My site (Sooner or later) http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction  
Yahoo Groups: inquisitive1supdates  
Fanfiction.net: inquisitive1  
Disclaimer: Only characters that are mine are the ones you don't recognize.  
Summary: AU no vampires no Slayers. Angel's human and has a secret.  
Note: Thanks for all the feedback. Yes I know I write in present   
tense and occassionally past tense sneaks in... can't help it. See   
I wrote this on paper and I'm writing it into email. For some reason   
I suck at that. Also the dates if their wrong sorry I suck at dates  
----  
Chapter 3  
Next Morning  
"OK girls we are having a guest for dinner tonight." Joyce announces  
"MOM" Buffy whines  
"His name is Liam Angelus. He's the man I met with last night."  
"Is he old?" Buffy asks  
"No Buffy he isn't. He's 23"  
"Is he cute?" Buffy asks hopefully  
"Yes I guess he is"  
"Is he nice?" Dawn asks curiously  
"Yes punkin he's very nice" Joyce assures "Now lets get going."  
  
That Evening  
"Dawn sta..." Buffy trails off as she sees the tall, darkhaired   
man talking with her mother and sister. She swallows 'Wow' she gasps   
her pulse picking up as she notices his dark brown eyes 'He is fine... more than fine.'  
"Buffy what's wrong?" Joyce sighs rubbing her forehead  
Buffy pulls her eyes away from the newcomer "Uh Dawnie's been in my room again"  
"No I wasn't" Dawn denies  
"Were too."  
"Enough bickering you two. You're driving me nuts. Dawn stay out   
of your sister's room. Buffy stop fighting with Dawn."  
"Whatever" Buffy says her eyes on the newcomer  
Joyce strokes Dawn's hair as the girl hugs her "Buffy this is Liam   
Angelus. Angel this is Buffy." she introduces not seeing the look on their faces  
"Hi" Buffy gives him a shy smile  
Angel smiles back  
"Dinners almost ready. Dawn why don't you show Angel to the diningroom. Buffy help me in the kitchen."  
Hearing her mother's request Buffy nods tearing her eyes away from   
Angel. She follows her mother into the kitchen "Mom he is more then cute." she says stunned  
Joyce shakes her head "Take the salad out to the table." she hands the bowl to Buffy.  
Buffy nods walking into the diningroom  
  
After dinner  
"Dawn sure is curious" Angel remarks "reminds me of..." he winces  
Joyce nods taking a sip of her coffee "Yes she's always asking   
questions. Drives Buffy nuts." she chuckles  
"What drives me nuts?" Buffy asks entering the livingroom she flops   
on the chair across from the couch  
"Your supposed to be helping Dawn with the dishes." Joyce says  
"Done my half. She's washing the pans and wiping down the counters." Buffy shrugs  
"Its getting late." Angel says setting his mug down "I should get   
going." he stands "Joyce thank you. Its been a while since I sat   
down at a table where dinner didn't involve yelling."  
"Well Angel you can join us for dinner anytime" Joyce smiles following him to the door.  
"Any time" Buffy echoes her breath catching as her eyes meet his.  
"There is something I would like to discuss with you sometime tomorrow."  
"Come by my office anytime"  
Angel nods "Goodnight." his eyes meet Buffy's for a moment before he walks out the door  
Buffy swallows 'There is something about him'  
  
Next Morning  
"So what was the guy like?" Cordelia Chase asks as they sit in the student lounge  
Buffy smiles faintly "He was incredible. Gorgeous, sweet, smart,   
and I don't know how to explain it."  
"And?" Willow demands "Any sparkage?"  
"Definately"  
"How long is this guy in town?" Xander demands  
Buffy shrugs "Didn't say" 'I hope a while.'  
  
Afternoon  
Buffy rounds the corner bumping into a large body "Sor..." she   
trails off feeling the hairs on her neck rise. She looks up to see   
Angel staring at her "Sorry I wasn't paying attention" she says sheepishly  
Angel smiles at the blond "My fault I've only had one cup of coffee today"  
"Know the feeling" she laughs "Heading for more?"  
Angel nods "Care to join me? I could use the company."  
"Sure. I was thinking of heading there too"  
  
15 mins later  
"Mmm" Buffy sighs inhaling the coffee "What would I do without   
my caffeine buddy? Without this my day would be spent asleep"  
"You too" Angel chuckles  
"Of course." Buffy smiles as they sit on a bench their knees brushing.   
Buffy looks at him "So uh Angel what do you do?"  
"I'm just a guy"  
"Well whoever you are you bowled over my Mom and Dawn." Buffy smiles   
"Dawn asked Mom if you were going to come visit again... I think   
she wants to show you her drawings and her book collection."  
Angel takes a sip of his coffee "Your sister is a sweet kid."  
"She grows on you" Buffy agrees "Do you have siblings?"  
"No I'm an only child."  
"Like it?"  
"Not really... but there's no reason to ask for a brother or sister now."  
Buffy smiles "So how long are you in town?"  
"I'm not sure. I'm taking a break before I have to play figurehead for my Dad's company."  
"Don't want too huh"  
"No. It bores me."  
"So do what you want"  
"I have since I graduated its just Dad wants to retire and since I'm his only kid..."  
"What did you do?"  
Angel looks at his coffee "I graduated from college with major   
in art and a minor in history."  
"What does your Dad do?"  
"Runs a company."  
"Wow whats it like speaking to your father" Buffy says drily  
"You don't talk to yours?"  
"No" Buffy takes a drink "Dad was mad about my getting expelled   
so he pretty much disowned me."  
"Mines done that a bunch of times."  
"Dad and I rarely talk. He'll call every once in a while but usually when none of us are home."  
"Divorce is hard" Angel says "How's Dawn taking it?"  
"She's 10. Dad wasn't around much when she was little. I don't   
think she had a chance to get really attached to him."  
"Workaholic?"  
"Big time"  
  
Half hour later  
"Here's my stop" Buffy announces as they stop on the stoop. "Thanks for the java."  
"Thanks for the company" he grins  
Buffy opens the door  
"I'll see you later" Angel says walking down the steps  
"Hey Angel"  
Angel turns "Yeah"  
"My friends and I are going to hang out at the Bronze. If you get   
bored doing whatever it is you do come and hang out with us. You   
might only find one person who you can have an intellectual conversation   
with but we have fun. They got coffee."  
Angel smiles "I just might"  
"We're usually there around 8."  
"Maybe I'll see you there"  
Buffy nods entering the house she closes the door leaning against it 'God he's incredible.'  
  
Hotel room  
"Dad you don't need me back now"  
"Your going to stick around there" John says  
"For a few more days. Then I might head to LA. See if Spike's around."  
"Liam we had an agreement"  
"Dad I know all I need to about running the company. I was practically   
raised there" Angel opens a bottle of scotch taking a drink  
  
Later that night: Bronze  
Buffy sits at the table watching as her friends dance 'I hope he shows.'  
"Hey"  
Hearing the voice Buffy turns around to see Angel standing there   
wearing black jeans, boots, and a blue silk shirt over a white wife-beater. "Hi" she smiles 'Delicious'  
"So why aren't you dancing?" Angel asks sitting beside her  
"Not in a dancing mood" she admits  
"Do you want to go somewhere quiet and talk? Have coffee?"  
Seeing the hopeful look in his eyes Buffy smiles "Sounds great"   
she stands walking through the crowd aware of Angel's hand on her lower back  
  
Little later: Cafe  
Buffy stirs her coffee doubly aware that Angel is watching her  
"So tell me why weren't you out there dancing?"  
Buffy looks at him taking a sip of her coffee "Not interested in   
dancing with the guys from school"  
"Why not?"  
"I'm the school freak. They only ask for that reason."  
"No boyfriend?"  
"No. My boyfriend and I broke up couple weeks before I got expelled."   
she shrugs "What about you? Got a girlfriend back home?"  
Angel shakes his head "Not in a while. Been too busy trying to   
figure myself out. I spent all my teens with girlfriends... thought   
it was time for me to figure myself out."  
Buffy nods "I understand that." she looks down at her mug then   
looks at Angel "You are one interesting guy."  
"Thanks" he grins  
"You have an ego don't you"  
"Only when it involves a pretty lady"  
Buffy shakes her head  
  
Chapter 4  
2 nights later  
Buffy and Angel are silent as they stand at the sink one washing   
dishes the other putting them in the dishwasher. "Here" Buffy hands   
a wet glass to Angel their fingers touching. Buffy looks at him   
her breath catching her heart pounding 'Get a grip Summers'  
Angel looks at her awed by her wide eyes. Slowly he lower his head   
their lips inches apart when Joyce calls from the other room  
"Are you two done with the dishes?"  
Buffy jumps back "Uh yeah Mom we're almost done" Buffy calls her eyes on Angel  
"Sorry" Angel mutters  
Buffy shrugs "Lets just get this done" 'Damn it Summers why didn't you just kiss him.'  
  
Later that night  
Buffy sits at her window sill staring out at the stars 'He almost   
kissed me. I shouldn't have backed off like that.'  
  
Meanwhile  
Angel sits on his bed in the hotel room 'I almost kissed her.'   
he groans "Damn it" he grabs the bottle of whiskey taking a swig  
  
Next afternoon  
"Just a sec" Angel calls walking to the door he opens it to find   
Buffy standing there "Buffy" he says surprised  
Buffy looks at him with a faint smile "Still sleeping?" she hands him a cup of coffee  
Angel shrugs "Did paperwork all night. Come on in" he steps aside taking a drink  
Buffy enters looking around  
"Sorry about the mess"  
"Seen worse. You should see my friend Xander's room." she laughs  
"What can I do for you?"  
"About what happened last night... or almost happened." she sets her coffee cup down  
"Look I shouldn't have even been..." he's about to continue when   
Buffy steps infront of him her fingers against his lips  
Buffy removes her fingers from his lips "Kiss me." she says her eyes searching his  
"Buffy..."  
"Kiss me" she repeats  
Angel groans grabbing her he captures her lips in a heated kiss.   
Tongues thrusting.   
Teeth nipping.   
Hands clutching.   
As the kiss ends the two lean into each other their breathing ragged and hearts pounding  
'He kissed me' Buffy stares at him  
'I kissed her.'  
"That was..." Buffy trails off  
"Incredible" Angel finishes  
"Intense" she adds. Suddenly embarassed she pulls back.  
"What's wrong?" he asks confused  
"We've only known each other a few days and that kiss was..."  
"Explosive"  
"Yeah"  
Angel touches her cheek then suddenly they find themselves back   
in each others arms kissing with desperation and passion. After   
a moment Angel steps back "So why else did you come here?"  
"Wanted to get that out of my system"  
"Is it?"  
Buffy lifts her brow "What do you think?"  
Angel chuckles "Something tells me it isn't out of either of our systems."  
Buffy smiles then shakes her head "I uh better get going." she   
goes to the door then pauses "You doing anything?"  
"Not really"  
"I told Dawnie I'd take her to the carousel. I know she'd love for you to come."  
Angel grins "Sure. Just give me a minute"  
  
Little later: Gallery  
Buffy and Angel enter the gallery "Hey Mom"  
Joyce looks up to see her daughter standing beside Angel. "Hey kids. Dawn's in my office."  
"No I'm not" Dawn says "Hi Angel" she smiles brightly. "Are you   
coming with me and Buffy to the park?"  
"As long as its OK with you and your Mom"  
"Is it OK Mommy?" Dawn asks hopefully  
Seeing the look on Dawn's face Joyce smile "Its fine with me"  
"YEAH" Dawn says jumping up and down  
"I won't be home for dinner tonight"  
"Mom don't worry we'll be fine" Buffy assures  
"Well I should be home by 8. If I'm not make sure your sister is   
in bed by 8:30. One bowl of ice cream if all her homeworks done."  
"Ma I know the rules. I've been babysitting her since I was ten"  
"I know. Just wanted to remind you"  
"See you later Mom" Buffy kisses her mother's cheek "Got your stuff?" she asks Dawn  
"Just a sec" Dawn runs down the hallway  
  
15 mins later: Park  
Buffy and Angel watch as Dawn goes around on the carousel. "She   
loves that carousel. I swear if she had her way she'd live on it."  
Angel smiles "I knew two people like that. Whenever we went to   
somewhere with a carousel they both had to go on it."  
"Girlfriends?"  
Angel shrugs "One was for a while. But mostly we were friends...   
best of friends." Angel catches sight of Dawn laughing 'She's so   
much like Darla... and a little like Drusilla.'  
"Who were they?"  
"Darla and her cousin Drusilla. Darla and I dated for like two   
weeks... we realized that we were too close to date. The fourth   
was William... otherwise known as Spike." he smiles faintly "We were inseperable."  
Hearing the sadness in his voice Buffy changes the subject "So   
you want to join us for dinner?"  
"I'd like that" Angel smiles  
  
Week later  
Angel looks at Joyce as they unpack some crates "Joyce can I ask you something?"  
Joyce looks at him "Sure"  
Angel leans against the crate "I want to tell Buffy the truth of who I am."  
"As in Dawn?"  
Angel shakes his head "She doesn't need to know that. But does   
Buffy know who Dawn's father is?"  
"Oh that... no I never mentioned it."  
"I don't lying about who I am to Buffy. I care about her too much. But telling her everything"  
"You aren't ready for that whole truth"  
"Its not that. Its that I don't want who I really am to interfere   
with her relationship with Dawn. I didn't come here for that."  
"I know. If you want to tell Buffy I'm sure she'll understand"  
Angel smiles "Thank you Joyce"  
"Lets get back to work shall we."  
Angel nods  
  
That night: Angel's hotel room  
"Thought you... ooh" she sighs as Angel sucks on her earlobe  
Angel pulls back "Sorry" he apologizes  
"Its OK." she grins "So what do you want to talk about?"  
Angel combs his fingers through his hair. "There's something I   
need to tell you. I didn't tell you at first because I don't really get along with my father"  
"What is it?"  
"My name isn't Liam Angelus." he frowns "Well it is its just my first and middle name."  
"OK so what's your last name?"  
"Sullivan. Angelus is my Mom's maiden name."  
"Liam Angelus Sullivan" Buffy tests it "I like it" she grins "Big   
deal. I can handle it." she kisses him  
"You aren't mad?"  
"Nah" she shakes her head "Not lets get back to making out"  
"Sounds good to me." he grins  
  
Chapter 5  
Month later  
Buffy, Willow, and Cordelia are sitting in the school's courtyard   
talking. "How are things with you and Angel?" Willow asks  
"Great" Buffy grins happily "He's so sweet. Mom and Dawn adore him."  
"He is great" Willow agrees  
"Yeah" Cordelia nods "He's also rich" she remarks her eyes widening as she stares at a picture  
"What?"  
"Look" Cordelia hands the magazine to Buffy. "I found it on the kitchen counter"  
Buffy's eyes widen at the picture of Angel "'Liam Angelus Sullivan,   
son of business tycoon John Sullivan and his wife Moira. Young Sullivan   
is set to take over his father's business upon the elders retirement.   
Sullivan, 23, is a graduate of Harvard with a degree in Art. He   
has been linked with many of the business societies women. His dark   
good looks will make him hot and powerful in and out of the boardroom.'"   
Buffy pales jumping up "I uh.." she takes off  
"Heading to Angel's no doubt." Cordelia remarks  
  
15 mins later  
Angel opens the door to find Buffy standing there "Buff aren't you supposed to be at school?"  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Buffy demands  
"Tell you what?" Angel asks hoarsely  
Buffy hands him the magazine  
Angel scans the article paling "Buffy I'm sorry"  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
Angel tosses the magazine aside rubbing his neck "Because when   
people find out who I am it makes them like me for my money."  
"How could you think so little of me?" she yells  
"Its not you Buffy. Its me and my issues"  
Buffy puts her fingers over his lips "I love you Angel... no matter   
who you are or how rich you are."  
Angel looks at her surprised "What?"  
"I love you Angel" she repeats giving him a shy smile  
Angel grins taking her face between his hands kissing her passionately "I love you too"  
Buffy kisses him back  
  
Later  
Buffy lifts her head from Angel's bare chest "I missed the rest of school" she remarks  
Angel caresses her cheek "Regret what happened?"  
Buffy shakes her head "No" she moves up kissing him lightly "no regrets. You?"  
"Never"  
  
A week later  
Buffy watches as her lover talks with Willow 'He's so special.   
If I lost him I don't know what I would do.'  
"Hello Angelus."  
Angel stiffens at the voice. He looks up to see a tall blond woman   
standing there wearing a red dress. "Darla" he says standing. "What...?   
How...?" he looks her over "Its been a while."  
"Ten years." Darla says "You look good."  
"How'd you find me?"  
"Spike."  
"Angel?"  
Angel looks at Buffy "Buffy guys this is Darla. Darla this Buffy,   
Willow, Oz, Cordelia and Xander."  
"Nice to meet you" Buffy smiles  
Darla nods in response looking at Angel "Can we talk?"  
Angel glances at Buffy then nods "Sure." he looks at Buffy apologetically "I'll call you later"  
Buffy nods "OK"  
Angel kisses her cheek and follows Darla through the crowd  
"Wow" Xander says stunned "She is gorgeous."  
"Who is she?" Willow demands  
"Angel's best friend growing up." Buffy says "He doesn't really   
talk much about his childhood or his past."  
  
Half hour later: Angel's hotel room  
"Why are you here Darla?" he asks handing her a glass of scotch  
"Came to see yu" she shrugs taking a sip she goes to the window.   
"The blond Buffy... she's your girlfriend"  
Angel nods "Yeah"  
"She's pretty." she looks at h im "You always could attract beautiful women."  
Angel looks down "How have you been?"  
"Good. You?"  
"Fine"  
The two remain silent when Darla groans "Why are we having an awkward moment?"  
Angel looks at her "We haven't seen each other in such a long time. Things have changed."  
"I don't know why is should be like this. We grew up together. We were best friends."  
"We've grown up" Angel shrugs  
"Did you ever get my letters?"  
Angel nods "Mom gave them to me one night after I found one of   
your letters in Dad's desk. She also gave me the journals you left."  
"Good." she sighs "I wish I had told you myself."  
"I wish that too but we can't go back."  
"Too bad... things might have been different."  
"I know."  
The two ex-lovers/childhood friends spend the night talking, laughing   
and crying over what happened as they grew up together and apart.  
  
Next morning  
Buffy smiles walking towards the hotel where Angel is living. As   
she nears the hotel she sees Angel walking beside the blond from the night before.  
Angel walks Darla to her car. As they reach her car they hug. "It was good to see you Darla"  
"You too darling Angel" she kisses him lightly  
Buffy watches horrified as Angel kisses the blond. 'Angel' she   
covers her mouth with her hand turning she hurries away tears falling  
"Goodbye Darla"  
"I hope Buffy knows how lucky she is to have you"  
"I'm the one who's lucky" he smiles. He opens Darla's door "Darla...?"  
"Don't worry Angel... its our secret"  
"Thank you"  
Darla nods "Give me a call and we'll get together"  
"Sounds good"  
  
Summers home  
Buffy stumbles into the empty house sobbing. She drops her backpack   
on the floor running upstairs. She collapses on her bed sobbing   
uncontrollably "Angel... why?!"  
  
Afternoon  
Buffy stares at her reflection in the mirror ignoring the ringing   
phone. Grabbing a wet washcloth she dampens her face trying to relieve   
the swolleness of her face. 'I don't want to lose him but I can't   
have him if he's in love with someone else.' she straightens up reapplying her makeup.  
  
Hour later  
"Buff" Angel grins stepping aside to let Buffy in "Its good to   
see you. Sorry about last night"  
Buffy looks at him seeing the smile she swallows "Angel I uh..."  
"Something wrong?"  
"I can't see you anymore." she blurts out. "I'm sorry" she moves   
to the door when Angel stops her  
"Buffy honey what's going on?"  
Buffy wrenches her arm out of his grasp "I can't Angel... I'm not ready for this"  
"What brought this on? We were fine last night"  
"I'm sorry Angel" she opens the door running out  
"Buffy"  
Buffy ignores him and keeps running  
  
Evening  
"Buffy sweetie Angel's here" Joyce says  
"I don't want to see him" Buffy says staring out the window  
"Honey he's been calling all afternoon. Talk to him"  
"Tell him to go away. I don't want to talk"  
Joyce sighs walking downstairs where she finds Angel pacing. "I   
tried. She's not talking. Angel what happened?"  
"I don't know" he runs his fingers through his hair "Everything   
was fine then this afternoon" he sighs  
"Angel give her some time"  
"Maybe she's right... we were getting too serious. She's 17."  
"Angel"  
Angel opens the door "Thanks for trying Joyce"  
Joyce watches as Angel walks out the door 'Poor Angel'  
Buffy wipes away a tear watching as Angel walks away "Bye Angel" she whispers  
  
Next Morning  
Joyce enters Buffy's room to find her staring out the window. "Honey did you get any sleep at all?"  
"No"  
"Do you want to talk?"  
"No"  
Joyce sighs "I'll call the school and tell them you won't be in."   
she kisses Buffy's temple. "At least think about talking to Angel" she walks out of the room  
Buffy goes to her bed curling up she allows her tears to fall.  
  
That Evening  
"Why didn't Angel come to dinner tonight Mommy?" Dawn asks curiously  
Joyce sets her fork and knife down "Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you both about."  
"Mom please" Buffy says softly  
"Its something else Buffy" Joyce says. She takes a deep breath.   
"I spoke to Angel this afternoon he wanted me to tell you both goodbye."  
"He left" Dawn says her lower lip trembling  
"He had to go back to New York to start his new job" Joyce explains.   
"He gave me his email address I'm sure he'd like to hear from you both."  
Dawn grins "Can I email him after dinner?"  
"Sure" Joyce smiles "I'm sure he'd like that"  
"Excuse me" Buffy jumps up running out of the diningroom  
'Oh Buffy.'  
  
TBC.... 


	4. Chapters 6 and 7

Disclaimer in earlier parts  
----  
Chapter 6  
3 years later  
Buffy closes Dawn's door walking downstairs to the livingroom where   
she finds her friends waiting. "She's asleep"  
"How is she doing?" Giles asks  
"She barely talks" Buffy sighs "she's really upset"  
"What now?" Xander asks  
"Have you gotten a hold of your father?" Cordelia asks  
"No not yet" Buffy replies sitting down.  
"Where are your mother's papers and such?"  
"Upstairs" Buffy answers "I'll go through them later"  
"Would you like us to stay?" Willow asks  
"We could make it a slumber party" Xander suggests  
"Thanks guys I really appreciate it but I think we'll be OK." she smiles weakly  
"Call if you need anything" Giles orders softly  
"I will" Buffy walks her friends to the door hugging each of them.   
"Thanks you guys" she waves at them then closes the door locking   
it. Slowly she makes her way upstairs. She looks towards her mother's   
bedroom door as if drawn she enters the room sitting on the bed   
"Mommy" she says tears falling.  
After a few moments Buffy swallows wiping away her tears she kneels   
beside the bed reaching under she pulls out a lockbox. Opening the   
nightstand drawer she finds the key for the box. Buffy swallows   
nervously as she unlocks the box lifting the lid to find a envelope   
with her name sitting on the top. Picking it up she notices one   
with Angel's name and another with Dawn's. She frowns then shrugs   
"Must be a reason there's one for Angel." She opens the envelope with her name reading  
'Dearest Buffy,  
I am writing this letter just in case my surgery doesn't go as   
planned. You know me overthinking'  
Buffy smiles  
'I love you and Dawn so much. You two are my girls. Your the two   
most important people in my life. You are probably wondering why   
there is a letter for Angel... its a long story. I want you to promise   
that you will give it to him it is very important. I put some money   
for a plane ticket in the box in the top of my closet.  
Use that money to go see him and give him the letter. I know you   
are wondering a lot of things some of the answers are in the manila   
envelope labeled Dawn legal papers. Please do not talk to Dawn about   
this yet not until you finish the letter. Now open the envelope.'  
Buffy sets the letter aside taking out the manila envelope from   
the box. Carefully she opens it taking out a bundle of papers. She   
sees Dawn's birth certificate on the top. She sets it aside then   
finds another birth certificate with the same date.  
"Why two?" she shakes her head "Must be her original birth certificate"   
she mutters scanning through it her eyes widen  
'Name: Dawn Sullivan'  
At the name listed for Dawn Buffy feels her stomach clench. She   
scans down to father's name. "Father Liam Angelus Sullivan. Age 13."  
At the name Buffy covers her mouth with her hand "Angel" she blinks   
back tears. She sets Dawn's birth certificate aside picking up her   
mother's letter hoping to find the truth.  
'Buffy go see Angel this is his thing to explain.'  
Buffy finds at the two addresses and phone numbers written on the   
bottom of the page. Gathering the papers she shoves them back into   
the envelope then into the lockbox. She picks up her mother's phone   
book from the nightstand drawer finding the number for the airport.   
She picks up the phone dialing. "Hi I'd like the first flight to New York"  
  
Next Evening  
Buffy swallows nervously as she lifts her hand to the door knocking. A moment later the door opens  
Angel starts "Buffy" he breathes  
"Angel"  
After a moment of staring at Buffy Angel steps aside "Come on in"  
Buffy enters the apartment "Sorry for not calling."  
"Its fine" Angel shoves his hands in his pockets "How are you?"  
Buffy blinks back tears "Angel..." she pauses "Mom... she's dead."  
Angel inhales sharply "What happened?"  
"She had an anuerysm a couple days ago." Buffy sets her backpack   
down taking out the lockbox. "I went through her things last night"   
she opens the box handing Angel a letter "I found this..." she takes   
a deep breath "along with Dawn's birth certificates and her adoption papers."  
Angel swallows hard "Buffy..."  
"Why didn't you tell me Angel?!" she demands  
Angel gestures to the couch. Once they sit he takes a deep breath   
"Buffy... I was scared. I didn't want to interfere with Dawn's life...   
or yours." he explains "I came to Sunnydale because I just wanted to see her once."  
"She's my sister Angel you should have told me the truth."  
"I couldn't"  
"Why?"  
Angel leans forward looking at his clasped hands "Buffy I didn't   
even know Dawn existed until I was 18 and my parents finally allowed   
me back into the States. When I found out I decided that it was   
for the best if I stayed away. I didn't want to ruin anyones life"  
"Why did you come to Sunnydale?"  
"Because not knowing anything about my daughter was slowly destroying   
me. Buffy I knew nothing about her. I didn't know her name... her   
birthday... where she was born. I never saw her until I was in your   
Mom's office and I saw the picture of you and Dawn."  
"Mom knew then?"  
Angel nods "I told her."  
"What about me Angel?!" Buffy demands jumping up "Did you use me to get closer to Dawn?"  
"God no" he stands  
Buffy stares at him "Then why Angel? Why didn't you tell me?" she asks hurt in her voice.  
"Do you know what its like Buffy to find out your parents deceived   
you?! My parents... my parents decided for me that I wasn't fit   
to even know I had a child. They didn't ask me to sign the papers.   
They wouldn't have told me if I hadn't found Darla's letter in my Dad's desk."  
"Darla"  
"Darla is Dawn's biological mother"  
"Angel" Buffy begins  
Angel shakes his head "For years I hated my father for doing what   
he did. I despised him. But I needed him... he was the only one   
who knew anything about my daughter." he pauses rubbing his neck.   
"I went to Sunnydale to see if Joyce would tell me about her. When   
I saw how close you and Dawn were I knew I couldn't destroy that."  
"You wouldn't have Angel. Dawn is my sister regardless."  
"I know." he rubs the back of his neck "When we met... I felt something   
I hadn't felt in a long time... an attraction that wasn't just physical.   
The moment I saw you Buffy I fell in love with you." he takes her   
face between his hands kissing Buffy gently "I love you" he says softly  
Seeing the tears in his brown eyes Buffy smiles faintly "I love   
you" she winds her arms around his neck kissing him deeply.  
  
Later  
"Wow" Buffy says rubbing her cheek against Angel's chest  
Angel chuckles "Definately" he kisses the top of her head "I missed you Buff"  
"I missed you too" Buffy says pressing her lips to his chest.  
Angel glances at the clock "When are you going back to Sunnydale?"  
"Flight leaves at 4." she says sleepily  
"Get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning"  
"The papers" Buffy slurs  
"We'll go through them in the morning" he assures "Just sleep"  
  
Morning  
Buffy opens her eyes turning her head she finds Angel propped up   
on his arm watching her. "Hi" she smiles sleepily  
"Morning. How are you feeling?"  
"I actually slept" Buffy says amazed  
"Haven't been sleeping?" Angel says concerned  
Buffy shakes her head "Not since Mom got sick"  
Angel looks away "I'm sorry I didn't come out. I wanted too but   
Joyce thought it best that I didn't considering..."  
"Riley you mean" Buffy finishes  
"Yeah"  
Buffy winces at the thought of her ex "He uh left a few weeks after   
we found out Mom was sick. He couldn't stand not being the center of attention."  
"Sorry"  
Buffy shrugs "Don't be. Riley he didn't get along with the others... especially Dawn."  
"I know. Dawn told me he basically ignored her"  
Buffy nods "Riley didn't get along with Dawn, Xander or Cordelia.   
Oz and Giles remained neutral but Willow liked him. Cordelia thought   
Riley was a loser. Dawn thought he was an ass. Xander... well Xander   
never approved of any of the guys I dated." she smiles faintly "Though he did like you"  
Angel chuckles "Glad to know."  
  
Little later  
"I see your cooking skills are about the same" Buffy teases putting   
her arms around Angel's waist as he cooks  
"Like yours have changed any" he retorts  
"Of course not" Buffy laughs kissing his cheek she pulls away  
"How's school going?"  
"I took the quarter off when Mom got sick." Buffy replies sitting   
at the counter she opens the manila envelope of legal papers  
"And what about this next quarter? Have you registered?"  
"No. I uh still have too many things to take care of." Buffy swallows   
"Figure out what I'm supposed to do about the gallery... everything."  
"What about your Dad?" Angel asks turning off the burner he grabs   
a plate putting some scrambled eggs on it he sets it before Buffy.  
Buffy looks at the plate "Thanks" she picks up her fork. "I've   
been trying to get ahold of him but he's off somewhere."  
Angel sits across from Buffy "Have you spoken to him at all?"  
"Not since Mom got the operation. Once I told him what the doctor   
said he basically told me that he didn't need to come back... said   
it wasn't life threatening." she blinks back tears  
"I'm sorry Buff"  
"His secretary didn't even know that Mom was sick. She didn't even know who I am when I called."  
Angel winces at the sadness in her voice  
"Oh well. Enough with my issues with Dad. Let's see what else is   
in here" she wipes off her hands opening the envelope. "OK we have   
Dawn's birth certificate... original and revised. Her adoption papers"   
she sets the papers in a pile. "My birth certificate and diploma."   
she carefully sets piles up for each of her family "Mom's birth   
certificate, diplomas, marriage license and divorce papers." she   
scans through one of the documents "Custody papers" she sets them   
down. "The deeds to the house and the gallery."  
"Custody papers?"  
Buffy hands the papers to Angel  
Angel reads through the front page frowning  
"What?" Buffy asks seeing the look on his face  
"Buffy it says here that your father gave your Mom full custody   
of both of you as long as he had visitation rights and didn't have   
to pay full amount of child support for Dawn."  
"What?!"  
Angel nods "Says here he has to pay half of what he pays for you   
for Dawn. And that includes your savings accounts and college funds.   
Also says that if your Mom ever tried to challenge it he would fight for full custody of you."  
Buffy looks at Angel stricken "He doesn't see Dawn as his daughter."  
Angel shakes his head his heart hurting at the thought of the man   
who raised his child not loving her because of blood.  
Buffy takes a deep breath "We can't tell Dawn... ever."  
"Agreed"  
"I always knew that Hank didn't see Dawn as his daughter" Buffy   
admits. "It didn't become apparent until we moved to Sunnydale."   
she takes a deep breath "My first birthday in Sunnydale he sent   
me a card and some cash. When Dawn's birthday came around I overheard   
Mom on the phone with him. She was mad because Hank didn't send   
Dawn a card... or even call her on her birthday." she looks at Angel   
"I realized that Mom was buying Dawn birthday cards and presents   
for her birthday and Christmas signing Hank's name. But I knew that   
Hank was actually having his secretary buy me gifts." she takes   
a breath "After I figured it out I hated him for it."  
"Hank's an ass." Angel says "Its his loss for doing that."  
Buffy gives Angel a sad smile then shakes her head "If Dawn ever   
found out Hank... she'd be devastated"  
"We'll make sure she doesn't find out"  
Buffy nods  
Angel glances at the clock "I'll call the airport and see if there's   
still room on your flight to Sunnydale"  
"What about work?"  
"Don't worry about it Buffy. I'll call my Dad and tell him I'm taking a break."  
"Angel"  
"Buffy you and Dawn are more important to me then work. Besides   
I haven't had time off in three years."  
"Are you sure?"  
Angel nods "You need help getting things situated" he stands going to the phone.  
Buffy watches him 'God he's beautiful' her eyes roam over his smooth,   
muscular and tanned body. 'Down girl. Got things to do' she turns   
back to the papers before her. She notices another legal document   
titled 'Last Will and Testament.'  
"Dad I'm taking off for a while. I'm not sure how long. If you   
need me I'm taking my laptop and cell. Yes Dad." he sighs "I'll   
call Mom later. Bye" he hangs up about to dial the airport  
Buffy reads through her mother's will her eyes widening "Angel"  
Angel looks at Buffy seeing the surprise on her face "What's wrong?"  
Buffy stares at him stunned "Angel... Mom left custody of Dawn... to us."  
"WHAT?!"  
Buffy nods handing him the paper  
"'Custody of the minor Dawn Rebecca Summers will be given to Elizabeth   
Ann Summers and Liam Angelus Sullivan. If Mr Sullivan does not want   
custody then full custody of the minor will be given to her sister   
Elizabeth Ann Summers.'" Angel looks at Buffy stunned  
"Do you want custody of Dawn?"  
Angel grins "Of course I do" he grabs Buffy in a big bear hug kissing her.  
Buffy laughs at his enthusiasm hugging him back  
  
That night: Summers home  
"I'm back" Buffy calls entering the house  
"Buffy" Dawn runs into the foyer hugging her sister  
"Hey Dawnie" Buffy hugs her sister tight looking at Willow curiously  
"Nightmares" Willow mouthes  
Buffy nods "Missed you too Dawn" she kisses the top of her sister's head  
"Where were you?" Dawn demands looking at her sister  
"I had something I needed to do" Buffy answers "But there's someone who wants to see you"  
"Who?"  
"On the porch" Buffy prods her sister towards the door.  
Dawn steps out onto the porch grinning when she sees who it is   
"Angel" she runs over her arms going around him.  
Angel hugs her in return "Hey Dawnie"  
Buffy watches the scene with a smile 'He's so happy.'  
Angel looks at Buffy "Thank you" he mouthes over Dawn's head.  
Buffy nods walking inside to give Angel sometime with Dawn. She   
looks at Willow "So any cookies?"  
"Sure are." Willow nods  
Buffy follows Willow into the kitchen "So what happened?"  
"Dawn slept but she kept having nightmares."  
Buffy sighs grabbing a bag of cookies out of the cabinet "Thanks for staying with her"  
"It wasn't a problem" Willow shrugs. She glances at the kitchen door "You went to New York"  
"I needed to talk to Angel"  
"About what?"  
Buffy looks at Willow "Mom left custody of Dawn to me and Angel."  
"Why? I understand you but Angel"  
Buffy sits down "Willow you can't tell Dawn this... Angel and I   
will tell her when the times right"  
"I promise... lips zipped" Willow panimimes  
"I told you Dawn's adopted right?"  
Willow nods  
"The other night I went through Mom's papers and I found Dawn's   
original birth certificate and her adoption papers." Buffy pauses   
"Willow... Angel is Dawn's biological father."  
Willow stares at her friend "WHAT?!" she yelps  
Outside Dawn and Angel sit on the porch steps "You OK Dawn?"  
"I miss Mom"  
"I know you do" Angel reaches over smoothing her hair back. "It'll be OK Dawn"  
"I'm glad your here Angel"  
"Me too" Angel smiles  
"WHAT?!"  
Hearing the loud yelp Dawn looks towards the door.  
"Come on lets get inside." Angel suggests standing he picks up his bags following Dawn inside  
  
Later that night  
Buffy walks into the livingroom where she finds Angel looking at   
the picture of her, Dawn and Joyce. "That was one of Mom's favorite   
pictures." she says joining him "Graduation." she shakes her head   
"Mom was more excited then me."  
"She was proud of you." Angel says setting the picture on the mantle  
"I miss her"  
"I know" Angel hugs her "Come on lets get you up to bed." he leads   
Buffy out of the livingroom and up the stairs.  
  
Chapter 7  
Next Afternoon  
Buffy looks at Dawn and Angel as they sit at the diningroom table   
working on Dawn's homework. "How's it going?" she asks setting glasses of lemonade before them  
"Dawn will be caught up when she goes back to school"  
"Well then its good your here" Buffy kisses his cheek  
"Yeah if it was only Buffy for help I'd fail for sure"  
"Hey" Buffy protests  
Angel smiles putting his arm around Buffy's waist watching as the two sisters argue 'My girls'  
Buffy runs her fingers through Angel's hair as the doorbell rings  
"I'll get it" Dawn says jumping up she runs out of the room  
"What are you thinking?" Buffy asks Angel  
Angel grins "That I'm here with my two favorite girls."  
"Favorite girls huh" Buffy leans down kissing him  
"Mmm" Angel nods  
"Buffy its for you" Dawn calls  
"Just a sec" Buffy replies pulling away from Angel she walks out   
of the diningroom stopping in her tracks when she sees the man with   
Dawn. "Dawn go back to your homework"  
Dawn glares at Riley then walks past her sister into the diningroom  
"What are you doing here Riley?" Buffy demands crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Buffy" Riley Finn nods "I just heard what happened. Are you and Dawn OK?" he asks concerned  
"Now you care" Buffy snorts  
Riley winces at Buffy's cold tone "Buffy it was an accident... I'm sorry."  
"Oh yes it was an accident that you ended up in bed with Walsh." Buffy hisses  
Riley shrugs "It was"  
"Oh please Riley." Buffy snorts "Give me more credit then that.   
I found in bed with Walsh. That wasn't an accident"  
Riley looks at the floor "Things between us were offbalance...   
I went to talk to Walsh and it just happened."  
"Oh yes in your own bedroom." Buffy says angrily "My Mom was sick   
Riley. She needed me more than you did. But I guess you getting   
attention and sex was more important then being there when I needed you."  
"Come on Buffy"  
"You are so dead"  
Buffy turns glaring at her sister "Dawn go upstairs"  
"But it was just getting good" Dawn whines  
"Dawn" Angel says sternly joining the girl in the doorway "Go upstairs"   
he orders giving her a nudge. He looks at Buffy "Want me to stay?"  
"Hey not fair" Dawn whines  
"DAWN" Buffy and Angel say together  
"Oh fine. Leave the teen out of the fun" Dawn stomps up the stairs  
"Who is this?" Riley demands  
"This is Angel"  
Angel glares at the shorter man  
"Your exboyfriend" Riley says  
"Current" Buffy corrects "Why are you here Riley?"  
"I just wanted to see how you and Dawn were doing" he says lamely  
Buffy's eyes narrow "No you didn't. You thought now that Mom was dead you could get me back."  
"No" he says quickly  
"Get out Riley"  
"Buffy I..."  
Buffy turns hugging Angel tight  
"Get out" Angel hisses hugging Buffy  
With a final glance at Buffy Riley turns storming out of the house.  
"You OK baby?" Angel asks stroking Buffy's back  
Buffy nods clinging to him  
"How about we go into the livingroom and talk about it" Angel suggests  
" 'kay"  
Angel leads Buffy into the livingroom sitting on the LazyBoy he   
pulls her onto his lap. "When you want to talk I'm here"  
"I know" Buffy nods. After a few moments she begins to talk. "After   
you left Sunnydale I was a wreck." Buffy sits up looking at him   
"Willow and Cordelia tried setting me up a few months later but   
I just couldn't get comfortable. The first day at Sunnydale U I   
met Riley. I dropped a book on his head" she chuckles "Cordy said   
she wished it was an anvil." she shakes her head "Anyway it turned   
out Riley was my psych TA. He was sweet and persistant"  
"Did you love him?" Angel asks hesistantly  
"God no." Buffy says "Willow hoped I'd fall for him eventually   
but I couldn't. We had fun together. He started taking up a lot   
of my time and when I couldn't spend time with him he'd get annoyed.   
He hated not having all the attention.  
When Mom first got sick he was supportive and understanding...   
or so I thought. One night I went to his apartment to pick up one   
of my books I left there" she looks at the fireplace "Found him   
in bed with my psych professor."  
Angel winces "Sorry"  
Buffy shrugs "Don't be. It gave a solid reason to dump him without   
feeling guilty." she shakes her head "Riley's the past. He's out of my life forever."  
"I'm still sorry he hurt you" Angel says  
"I'm over it. I dealt." she snuggles back into his arms "Besides I got you now."  
"I love you Buffy"  
"I love you too Angel"  
  
TBC 


End file.
